I'll Come Back To You
by Lizzy Morgana
Summary: Loki has a daughter that was taken from him as a baby. she knows of her powers at age 5. yeah i suck at summaries but i think the book is good it is in the movie the Avengers. Loki's daughter She is 5 in the book k :
1. Chapter 1

" Please father," Loki pleaded " she is my daughter do not cast her out" Loki was holding the sleeping newborn in his arms wrapped in a green blanket.

" she is part mortal" Odin said ignoring his youngest son's pleas

" so you are going to punish her for what Maria was?" Loki asked looking at Odin with disbelief

" since her mother has died in child birth she must leave to-to Midguard " Odin said " this is by my command"

Loki looked down at the little baby girl and ran a finger down her cheek " May I take her?" he asked his eyes not leaving his daughter

" No you may not" Odin said Loki had tears pricking at his eyes " I will take her, you will have no contact with her" he said before He handed her to Odin he conjured up a emerald green diamond that spelt Lily on a gold chain necklace, and on her shoulder a picture of a green snake

" I will make it back to you. this I vow" he whispered to the now awake child she grabbed his finger he smiled " My dear Lily" he said Kissing her fore head and handing the child to Odin as soon as she was in his arms she started to cry desperate pleas for her father. As soon as Odin was gone Loki fell to his knees and put his head in his hands and cried silent tears and silent sobs. Thor walked up to him

" I will pray she looks like you, brother" Thor said

**Yeah so, that's the first chapter. It's my first fanfic so please tell me if I should continue this story please**

**Love, Lizzy Morgana**


	2. Chapter 2

'Daddy' says I'm like Harry potter. Seriously I was left on a woman and man's doorstep with a note a necklace and a mark on my shoulder.

And instead of figuring out I have powers at age 11 or whatever the movie said I figured out I had powers on my 5th birthday 2 weeks ago.

My powers are more different than Harry's I set the house on fire the day after my birthday because I sneezed. And the fire was green my favorite color! One time last week I was holding a glass and the water inside it froze. Then another time I imagined something in my hand I closed my eyes and it was there like magic!

Sometimes I'd have dreams with a man with Jet black hair and green eyes like me he was pale and we looked the same. But the dream always ended the same way me being taken away and the man falling to his knees crying.

I guess I would never get to know who that man is till I go to Germany tomorrow for my 'dad's' bosses party.

(the next day at night)

I sat on the ledge of the top of the stairs watching people go down. I wore a emerald green dress because I love green. It showed of the mark on my shoulder and the necklace I wore. And my jet black hair was curled around my pale face. 'mom' put green eye shadow on me so I would look pretty.

I just sat there watching people go down, and watching people at the fruit punch bowl because I put gold fish in it as a prank. All I did was imagine it there and poof it was there.

I started humming "twinkle twinkle little star" but then stopped when I saw a man stop in front of me. He stared at me. He had black hair and green eyes. He wore a suit with a green scarf. And he had a cane with a blue top it was glowing

" Hello, I'm Lily, what's your name?" I asked his eyes widened when he looked at my shoulder then at my neck.

"Lily?" he asked I now knew who this man was. He was my father. The guy from my dreams.

" Daddy?" I said and he smiled and touched my cheek he looked as if he might cry he stroked my hair and kissed my fore head

" I must go now stay here, I'll be back" He said and run-walked down the stairs but what he did scared me enough not to stay but close my eyes and teleport outside with the others.

He came out wearing green and gold armor with helmet that looked like he was wearing gold cow horns. I knew that this guy was Loki from a book I read on Norse mythology. But doesn't that make me part God?

I looked down at my arm because it stung and it was bleeding someone must of bumped into me. I had tears coming down my face because now it really hurt.

The next thing I know is everybody is kneeling except for me. I must of didn't hear is whole speech. My bad. He looked at me up and down but stopped at my arm and then at my face and saw the tear streaks. He walked forward and bent down to my height.

" may I see" my father asked gesturing towards my arm with his finger. I nodded my head and he lent in and blew on it, it I knew it should have been cold because my arm turned a bit blue then turned back to normal skin color, but it wasn't cold . He looked shocked when he saw that my skin turned blue, but then it was replaced with a calm face.

The pain on my arm was gone and the cut was healed

" Thank you, daddy" I said and there was a large amount of gasps coming from the kneeling crowd. He smiled and laid a hand on my head

" let the girl go Loki!" someone shouted I turned around just to see a man with a shield.

**So that was chapter two. Not so sure if I did good or not. Just know the faster I get reviews the faster I update : )**


	3. Chapter 3

" Let the girl go Loki!," someone said. I turned around to a guy with a shield. My dad stood in front of me.

"You see Captain, that is something I can not do. What parent Lets go of their child" After my dad said that he shot the man with his staff. The man with his shield blocked it, then kicked my dad's chest and rolled landed on his feet. My dad was unfazed my this. Then the guy tried to punch my dad in the face, but he caught the fist.

"Tired?" My dad said smirking

"No.," the guy said. My dad pushed the guy and he landed on his feet.

" Surrender now reindeer games." I looked up to see the man I knew as Iron man. He had his hands out in front of him to shoot him. My dad put his hands up in surrender. Then a plane was in front of us guns pointed at my dad.

Iron man flew down and took dad's staff away.

" Here Capsicle," He said. Throwing the staff to the Captain. The man scowled.

I turned to Iron man who put cuffs on my dad. My dad looked at me and could see the fear on my face. He smiled softly at me. It made me feel a bit better, and smiled back. Then they took him away.

I felt someone lay a hand on my shoulder. I spun around to see the guy with his shield, kneeling down so we're eye level.

"Hello, I'm Steve Rogers, What's your name?" he asked

"I'm Lily,." I said quietly he smiled

" well Lily' you're going to come with us okay." he said and I nodded my head he took my hand and led me to the plane

" are you gonna hurt me" I asked as we got on the plane he looked down and smiled

" No we're not going to hurt you" He said sitting me across from my dad. He then walked away and talked to a girl with red hair.

The plane started up.

The woman with red hair walked up to me.

"Hello, you must be Lily, I'm Natasha, I'm going to ask you a few questions" she said I nodded my head "Okay, is Loki really your father?" she asked I nodded my head "do you have powers like him?" I bit my lower lip and nodded " Okay, good thank you." She then walked away and pulled out a phone.

Then the thing I hate the most happened thunder struck, and I whimpered, and dad squirmed.

" what afraid of a little Thunder" Natasha asked smiling. My dad looked up

" I'm not overly fond of what follows" dad said and to conclude that the top of the plane broke and someone grabbed my dad. I screamed and started to cry, because that scared me.

Natasha came to me and hugged me. " It's okay, don't cry" she soothed. After I think about an hour they finally brought my dad back on and someone with long blonde hair and armor.

As soon as my dad sat down I ran to him, he lifted his cuffed hands and brought me to his lap, and I cuddled into his chest

" Are you okay?" I asked he smiled into my hair

"yes I am fine" he whispered into my hair

"is that Lily?" a very loud voice asked I tensed

"yes, now shut it you're scaring her" my dad snapped and stroked my hair with his cuffed hand.

Then I slowly fell asleep, and I'm pretty sure my thumb was in my mouth

**Dear, Readers **

**Sorry, for not updating. I must suck. **

**Anyways please review and tell me what you think of this chapter **


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke when the plane landed. It was still dark outside. I got of my dad's lap, and someone walked up to me.

He had brown hair and brown and blue eyes. He was looking down to me. I looked up at him.

" Lily, I'm going to take you to Dr. Banner to get checked over." he said not leaving any room for argument. He outstretched his hand and I took it.

"you know my name but I don't know yours" I stated as we where walking down the metal hallways. He chuckled

" I'm agent Phil Coulson" he said smiling we got up to a door that entered into a lab

" it's nice to meet you" I said as he walked up to Dr. Banner

"Dr. Banner please check her over" he said and then left before the man had a chance to answer. Banner looked up from what he was doing, and looked at me. He smiled and walked over to me.

" Hello, I'm Bruce" he said picking me up by my waist and setting me on a counter

" I'm Lily, do I have to get a shot?" I asked. I really do hate shots. He chuckled

" No," he said

After about 10 minutes my check up was over and I was just sitting on the counter watching him work.

" Can I press the button?" I asked as he was getting ready to press a green button. He stopped his hand in mid-air

"Uh…sure" he said walking over to me and picking me up by my sides. He held me above the button and I pressed it. I gasped

" I did it." I said he chuckled

" yes you did" he then yawned which made me yawn. I just realized how tired I am. He sat me on the ground on my feet.

" you should probably take a bath" he said I looked down at myself and saw that I had some mud on me and I could tell my hair was a wreck.

" I cant do it by myself I'm five" I said and to prove my point I put up five fingers. He smiled

" I'll help you come on" he said I followed him to what he told me was the room they made for me while I was here. They work fast. When we got in the room it was plain white walls and a white bed with white covers. Bruce led me into the bathroom.

Bruce ran the water and put his hand underneath to check the warmth. When the tub was full he looked over at me

" need help taking off the dress?" he asked noticing I was trying to reach the zipper in the back. I smiled looking down and nodded my head yes so he turned me around so my back was facing him and he undid the zipper and I slipped out of the dress. I then took off my watermelon covered underwear, and he helped me into the bath

The water was warm and relaxing I dipped my head in the water Bruce was holding the back of my head so I did not go to far down. Soon the bath was over. And he was drying me. He picked me up with the towel wrapped around me. He walked over to a dresser in the room and there was nothing in the drawer

" you seem to have no clothes" He said looking at me I smiled and he looked confused

" that's alright watch this" I thought really hard on what I wanted and I opened my eyes and I looked down in the drawer and my clothes where in it. Bruce looked down at what I was looking at and took a step back

" that's amazing" he said as if out of breath he took out my green pajama bottoms and a white tank top and a Pair of blue undies. He dressed me and took a brush out of the bathroom. He brushed my hair and when it's straight and not curly, my jet black hair goes all the way down to the middle of my back. When he was finished he said his good night and I said mine and he left the room and it was dark.

I laid in bed looking at the wall. I closed my eyes and I imagined my teddy bear he was a brown teddy bear goes to my waist and wore a green bowtie I named him Softie. When I opened my eyes he was there. I closed my eyes again and went to bed. With my thumb in my mouth but before I fell asleep I heard a 'goodnight my dear Lily' in my head and I thought ' goodnight daddy' with that I fell asleep

**Please review **


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke up. I hugged my teddy bear and looked at the clock that was on my nightstand. It read 7:45 AM. I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed, and grabbed Softie's hand, and jumped of the bed. I walked to the door Softie dragging behind me. I opened the door.

I walked down the metal hallways trying to find the kitchen. Because I am hungry.

I was looking at the doors to my left, and didn't see the guy with red cape I ran into. I fell making a 'oomph' sound

"sorry" I said as I got up and hugged my bear close to me. He turned around and had a big smile on his face

"do not fret it is okay" he said his voice was really loud " and were are you headed" he asked

"I'm trying to find the kitchen" I said sounding squeaky. He smiled and picked me up with out warning.

" I will take you there Lily Lokidaughter." he said. It made me very confused. He was walking in the direction of the kitchen.

" what's your name?" I asked as we entered the kitchen. He turned his head towards me and smiled his smile makes me giggle.

" Thor Odinson brother of Loki" he said

" that makes you my uncle" I said smiling he smiled back

" it dose" Thor said rather proudly. I looked around and the whole team was in the kitchen. Tony was making pancakes. Natasha was sitting down but when she saw me smiled as did Bruce. I smiled back Steve also smiled at me and Tony turned around and Thor sat me on a stool

" Hello, munchkin" Tony said I playfully glared at him but then smirked

" I wouldn't get on my bad side Tony" I said

" you're to small you wont get back at me" he said smiling and winking

" you just wait and see I'll get back at you" I said in a sing song voice. . Oh all the possibilities. Tony sat a plate of pancakes in front of me.

" I will have what you midguardians call Pop-Tarts and coffee" Uncle Thor said. Tony pulled a box out of the cabinet and threw the box to Thor who caught it. Tony then took a seat. I took a bite of my pancakes and looked up, but no one was moving.

Someone laid a hand on my head and I whipped around in my seat to see my dad I smiled and hugged him

" Hi, daddy!" I said he hugged me and kissed the top of my head

" Hello, my daughter" he said looking me in the eyes " what are you doing this morning ?" he asked

" eating Tony's pancakes and plotting revenge" I said smiling at the thought of revenge on Tony

" what did he do" Dad asked

" he called me a name….." I then gasped " wanna help me?" I said thinking of make up and then there was a make up kit on the table. My dad smirked and grabbed the really red blush

" I would love to" he said walking towards Tony. I grabbed the red lip stick I and jumped off the stool and walked to the another one closer to Tony I sat down and began to paint Tony's lips

When we where done Daddy said his goodbye and unfroze everything I sat at my original stool and imagined a camera

I looked at everyone next to me

" hey guys want to take a picture with Tony" I said they all looked at me then at Tony. Steve I could tell was about ready to laugh. Natasha was staring wide eyes Bruce was covering his mouth and Thor was just smiling

" Yeah come on lets take a picture with Tony" Natasha said getting up from her seat followed by Steve, Thor and Bruce they all smiled the biggest smiles I had ever seen and click the picture was done

" or should we say Tonia" Steve said and everyone busted out laughing Tony glared at Steve but then eyes went wide and he looked at his reflection on the refrigerator Tony laughed which had me confused

" Oh Lily, you know I turn into a monster just like uncle Bruce but mines deadlier…" Tony said walking towards me when he was in front of me I looked up to him wide eyed " The tickle monster!" he shouted And I screamed when he grabbed me and started tickleing me

" Stop please!" I shouted everyone was laughing

" not till you delete the picture" he said

" fine just put me down!" I said while laughing. He sat me down and I deleted the picture " there happy" I said he smiled and winked " Tonia" I said and he jumped towards me and I ran to my room laughing all the way.

**2 updates in one day I'm amazing right. Hope you like the chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

When I got to my room I decided it was time to get dressed. So I walked over to my drawer and pulled out a green tank top and black shorts. I had to close my eyes and think of my green and pink tenni shoes.

When I was fully clothed I threw my teddy bear on the bed and walked out of the bedroom and tried to find the team. I walked down many halls and then finally came across Tony who was dabbing his face with a wet wash cloth. I smiled nervously

"hey Tony….uh…sorry about the make up" I said avoiding any eye contact he chuckled

" don't worry I had women do….never mind that" he said I covered my mouth to giggle

" what are you giggling at?" he asked me

" you have mascara running down your face here bend down" I said motioning with my finger for min to come down. He complied. I took both my hands and wiped them across his face and that just made it worse. I then took the wet cloth out of his hands and wiped that across his face. Tony looked amused , and finally his face was clean " all done" I said wiping the mascara that was on my hands on his shirt

" o gee thanks I liked this shirt you know" he said " here come on lets go find super nanny to watch you" He picked me up from the back of my shirt

" hey what the heck I have rights" I said he snickered

" no you don't you're 5" he said as I flailed my arms

" if I wasn't so tiny I'd end you" I said giving up

" yeah a 5 year old can beat Iron man" he said sarcastically as we entered a room that Phil Coulson was in he was talking to Thor

" No Thor you can not kill flying monkeys because they do not exist" Phil said looking rather annoyed

" but in that movie Tony showed me "Wizard of OZ" there where indeed flying monkeys son of Coul do not lie to me" Thor said crossing his arms Tony stood there watching as did I but being held up by the back of my shirt

" it was just a movie Thor and remind me to talk to Tony" Phil said writing something on a clip board

" hey super nanny here's the kid" he said Thor and Phil turned around Thor stood there mouth open and Phil shook his head

" this is how you treat my niece" Thor said as Tony put me down

" yes that is how he treated me I'll get back at him" I said feeling something weird in my mouth it was wiggly I realized it was my tooth " My tooth is wiggly Phil" I said pushing my tooth with my tunge

" His first names Agent… and that mean when that tooth falls out you get a visit from the tooth fairy" Tony said nodding his head

" My names not agent" Phil said as Tony and Thor left the room Tony explaining the tooth fairy on his way out to Thor. " where going to take some test okay?" Phil said I took his hand

" what kind of tests I never studied"

**Dear readers,**

**I'm sorry it's been taken me a long time to update but it's been sorta hectic like my moms on vacation and it's My Twin sister and my 15****th**** birthday today. **

**Anyway she asked me to put her pen name on here so you could read some of her books which I like btw her name is jokerfangirl12 **

And this is for you sis **Happy birthday to you, you live in a zoo you smell like a monkey and you look like one to **

**Happy birthday sis I love you!**


End file.
